


Too Much

by littlegreenfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish
Summary: Hanzo gets overwhelmed in the middle of sex. Jesse pulls back and waits it out, because that's what Hanzo needs.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> For Al!

“Stop, Jesse--Stop.”

McCree immediately pulls back, adjusting his jaw as he comes off of Hanzo. His chin and lips are wet, and the taste of Hanzo in his mouth isn’t going away anytime soon. His hands are still on his lover, one squeezing his chest and the other locked on his hip. He’d been working the other man up to a third orgasm, and nothing had seemed wrong.

Just a few seconds ago, Hanzo’s hands had been in his hair. He’d been trembling and shifting against the mattress the same way he always does when he’s about to come.

“Hanzo?” Jesse licks his lips and looks up. Hanzo’s eyes are a little unfocused, and he hasn’t stopped shaking even though Jesse’s mouth isn’t between his legs anymore. “What’s wrong, sugar?”

He can see Hanzo swallowing before he speaks. Jesse’s thumb brushes over the scar tissue underneath one of his pecs, so old and faded that it’s hard to tell at first glance that it’s there.

“Stop touching me.” Hanzo finally says, quietly but clearly. Jesse’s hands are immediately off of Hanzo, and he’s scrambling to get on the mattress next to his lover instead of on top of him. His own thighs are still a little wet, and there’s a comfortable ache between his legs from when Hanzo’s hand had been inside him.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Jesse asks again, anxiety thrumming through him as his usually calm and attentive lover turns away and curls up, his back to Jesse. He briefly sets his hand down on Hanzo’s shoulder, then recoils when he remembers that the other man doesn’t want to be touched. Hanzo’s skin has gone from warm and damp with sweat from their lovemaking, to cold and clammy. He can see how hard Hanzo is breathing, but can tell that he’s trying to control it and slow down. “Babe?”

“It’s too much. I’m sorry.” His teeth are chattering, Jesse realizes. Suddenly, he’s not sure what to do. He and Hanzo have been sure some rough stuff, sure. They’ve seen each other break down a handful of times, but...nothing like this has ever happened during sex.

“I...can I touch you?” Jesse asks. The only thing he wants to do is pull Hanzo in and keep him safe, but he doesn’t.

“No.” Hanzo says, otherwise not moving. He’s still shivering. It goes from soft to intense every time he breathes, but it never stops.

“Okay. Do you want me to get out of bed?”

“No.”

Jesse settles down into the space behind Hanzo, his heart aching as he watches him. He’s not sure how long they lay there together. He doesn’t say anything else, just stares at his lover’s back.

When Hanzo rolls over, his eyes are red but he’s not crying. Jesse’s glad. He hates it when Hanzo cries.

He looks tired.

“I’m sorry, Jesse.” He says, sounding more like himself. Jesse relaxes.

“What happened?” Jesse asks, eagerly taking the other man into his arms when Hanzo moves towards him. He can feel his boyfriend’s even breath against his neck. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Jesse. I got overwhelmed, and I needed you to stop.”

“I’m sorry, I--”

“Jesse. Calm down. I wanted you to stop, and you did. Thank you.”

Jesse feels Hanzo’s lips move against his skin in a small kiss. He wants to ask more questions about what happened, about what he could have done differently, but he doesn’t. He just says,

“Okay. I love you.”

Hanzo murmurs an affirmation back to him. When they wake up a few hours later, Jesse’s arm is numb, his mouth tastes terrible, and there’s a god-awful pain in his neck from keeping his chin on top of Hanzo’s head for so long. He doesn’t care about any of that, he just cares about Hanzo. He hopes that Hanzo’s feeling better now.

“Hey, darlin.” Jesse murmurs, leaning down to kiss him. He doesn’t make it quite that far. Hanzo shoves his hand into Jesse’s face before their lips can meet.

“You’re not kissing me until you brush your teeth.” He says flatly, and Jesse grins against his palm. Yeah. Hanzo’s definitely feeling better.


End file.
